1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector apparatus in which a receptacle connector is mounted on both opposed surfaces of a mount board, the connector apparatus being used as an interface board for an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is growing demand for electronic apparatus having a disc drive therein for use in lap top, palm top, and notebook computers. Surface mount technology (SMT) receptacle connectors are used to mount a large number of electronic components on a printed circuit board in high density and to arrange them in a narrow spacing. The receptacle connectors are mounted on both surfaces of an interface board for circuit interconnection through headers to, for example, a plurality of peripheral circuits. Since connectors are mounted on both opposite surfaces of the board, the total packaging height is not reduced, making it difficult to obtain a relatively compact profile for the disc drive.
In view of the foregoing it is believed advantageous to provide a connector apparatus having an SMT receptacle on each surface of a board yet still exhibits a relatively thin, compact height dimension.